Nostalgie
by Persefone Harmonia
Summary: Y Red se quedó atónito. Ante él, su rival se encontraba con un gesto tranquilo que simulaba un perfecto estado natural del humano; inmediatamente pensó que el suceso de aquel pokémon fallecido había sido superado. 'Se permitió apresar su rostro entre sus manos'. (OriginalShipping)


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos sino de sus respectivos autores; esta historia no ha sido escrita con mala fe ni mucho menos lucro. **

* * *

**Nostalgie**

**.**

La noche cayó mucho más pronto de lo que imaginó. Su tranquilo caminar resonaba paso a paso cada vez que la planta de sus pies subía otro escalón de piedra para llegar a su destino. Claramente necesitaba un cambio de aires después de tanto tiempo estar encerrado en el Monte Plateado, ya pescó un resfriado la semana pasada por salir de su lugar a las afueras de la montaña helada. Estornudó en silencio apenas pisó la entrada de la torre.

A decir verdad cuando imaginó unas vacaciones nunca pensó que su andar inconscientemente le llevara hacia ese lugar. De ser por él regresaría a su casa montado en Charizard unos días a convivir con su madre que presentía, estaba muy preocupada por el hecho de tener meses de no saber algo que concerniera al estado de su único hijo; sin embargo, algo dentro de su ser le dictó como si se tratase de una orden llegar a Ciudad Lavanda.

Red no tenía la más remota idea de por qué se encontraba en el cementerio de los pokémon. Un lugar misterioso, melancólico en donde se podía detectar el aroma de las flores frescas que las tumbas emanaban. _Al menos los compañeros los recuerdan_, pensó el joven entrenador de orbes rubíes.

Entonces fue cuando el interruptor del foco de su cabeza se encendió y no precisamente gracias a la energía eléctrica de Zapdos. _La fecha…_

De inmediato sacó su comunicador de uno de sus bolsillos y dirigió su vista hacia los números que referían la hora y fecha. Sus ojos se mostraron neutrales como siempre mientras, con retenencia guardaba el aparato electrónico en su lugar.

Pikachu se dio cuenta del cambio de la expresión sobre el maestro pokémon y movió las orejas con fin de atraer la atención del mismo. _No es nada, Pikachu._ _Solo que hoy hace unos años, él perdió a su gran amigo._ El recuerdo para Red no era nada agradable por diferentes razones intrínsecas. Unas de ellas ern que no podía contar con los dedos las veces en las que observó a Green llorar profundos ríos de lágrimas amargas por la triste pérdida de su Raticate. En su mente muy a pesar de los años aún resonaba la voz de su eterno rival hablando sobre su sentimiento de impotencia. Odió con todo su ser escucharlo tan pesimista, deprimido. Porque mientras el castaño se desahogaba pateando todo lo que obstruía su camino, la melancolía lo estaba matando. Eso era contagioso, Red también llegó a sentirse muy triste por solo ver como su mejor amigo era preso del dolor. Vaya que le costó mucho levantarle del momento más duro de su vida, sobre todo cuando se trataba de Green y su personalidad más difícil que el carácter de Débora, la entrenadora de dragones, harina de otro costal.

Cuando se dispuso a entrar a la torre, una figura demasiado conocida para su persona se postró frente a sus ojos teñidos en carmín brillante. El dicho ''Hablando del rey de Roma, el que se asoma'' quedaba a la perfección con el momento.

La mirada contraria no tardó mucho en magnetizarse con la del joven de chaleco rojo, como si sus corazones estuviesen sincronizados comenzaron a latir fuertemente a tal punto que en el silencioso recinto lograban escucharse.

Y Red se quedó atónito. Ante él su rival se encontraba con un gesto tranquilo que simulaba un perfecto estado natural del humano; inmediatamente pensó que el suceso de aquel pokémon fallecido había sido superado. Eso sería bueno para su compañero aunque sonase cruel, y el maestro asegura que si Raticate estuviese presente, seguramente no le gustaría que su amo le llorase como una Magdalena cada año. El ratón se sentiría aún mas triste.

Gracias a Arceus en las facciones de Green se podía apreciar la sonrisa retadora que caracterizaba su personalidad de siempre. El Líder del Gimnasio de Ciudad Viridian dio un par de pasos para acortar la distancia que los separaba, quedando así frente a frente ambos entrenadores originarios de Pueblo Paleta después de casi tres meses sin verse. _Estás más alto. _Susurró Red en un monótono tono de voz, provocando que la sonrisa del contrario se envolviera en un manto de ternura._ ''Te he echado de menos, desconsiderado. ''_ Reprochó el castaño.

Debido al carácter poco expresivo de Red, solo pudo asentir con la cabeza. Luego sus ojos se posaron en el rostro del mayor recorriendo con su pupila cada centímetro de este como si estuviese escaneándolo. Green no pudo sentirse más incómodo, ese joven era el único ser sobre la tierra capaz de hacerle sentir las mejillas calientes con solo una mirada. Cuando su rostro se tornó del color de un Vulpix, notó que el de cabellos negros no lo estaba mirando por otra razón diferente que buscar algo. _''Vale ya, dime que te pasa y por qué me miras así. ''_, Rompió el incómodo silencio al tiempo que buscaba algo interesante en el piso con que distraerse.

_Eres muy valiente…_ Comenzó a hablar. Una de sus manos enguantadas subió por voluntad de su persona hacia una de las mejillas de Green. Acarició su piel porcelana cálida, teñida de un rubor natural provocado por esos vasitos sanguíneos activos bajo ella. Para el líder esa afirmación fue desconcertante. No tenía por qué decirlo, o si simplemente salió, estaba equivocado. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía seguro de si mismo. Además no entendía por qué razón lo decía; enarcó una ceja y se acurrucó en esa mano que tanto confort le brindaba. _Has estado llorando y sin embargo puedes llegar y mostrarte como siempre, eso es de valientes, Green. Tienes un corazón enorme._

Parpadeó dos veces antes de percatarse de las palabras neutras que salieron directamente de las cuerdas vocales de su amigo, parecían profundas y las emitió como si fuera una especie de saludo. Luego sintió como su dedo pulgar resbaló bajo su ojo izquierdo. Dolió un poco. Había quitado los restos secos de una mísera lágrima salada. _'' ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?''_ Sí, efectivamente había llorado frente a la tumba de Raticate otra vez durante la tarde. Se esforzó tanto para borrar esas señales de debilidad y al final fue Red quien le tumbó su teatrito; la máscara no sirvió de nada.

El maestro pokémon pareció esbozar una pequeña sonrisa que apenas pudo ser interpretada por el contrario como una. Green frunció el ceño pero no se apartó, el de ojos color esmeralda ansiaba escuchar una respuesta congruente, que fácil podría él saberla sin necesidad de pedirla; mas el chico era terco y como antes lo mencionaba, hace tiempo que dejó de ser tan seguro. _Te conozco._ Respondió sin más, sacando un suspiro de sus labios.

''_Red… yo…'' _Los orbes de Green se clavaron en el cielo, las estrellas se reflejaron por un momento en sus bellos ojos, los hacía brillar mientras estos se cristalizaban formando diamantes líquidos a punto de desbordarse de las comisuras. _Entiendo, y estoy aquí. _Pudiera ser que no ayudara mucho su presencia, o al menos eso pensaba pero Green no podría desahogar sus penas en otro hombro que no fuese el del entrenador. Jamás se permitiría por orgullo el verse quebrantado hacia alguno de sus retadores, inclusive ante algún ciudadano de Viridian, mucho menos su abuelo. Solo Red tenía el derecho de consolarlo cuando más lo necesite, y eso mientras él mismo lo haya solicitado. Red no era muy abierto a los sentimientos pero hacía lo posible para brindarle calidez a ese chico rebelde que ahora era un hombre hecho y derecho. No solo metido en el papel como su mejor amigo, sino como algo más fuerte que eso.

Se permitió apresar su rostro entre sus manos lentamente. Besó sus saladas lágrimas para retirarlas apenas salían de sus ojos. Green solo rodeó el cuello del entrenador con sus brazos mientras se permitió descargar el dolor de la pérdida, que ya no era tan fuerte como años anteriores pero que sí lograba darle choques eléctricos fuertes como los de un Ampharos, en el estómago. Los recuerdos, la compañía de quien fuera uno de sus primeros amigos. Sería un simple Rattata, entonces se encariñó con el y por supuesto libraron muchas batallas juntos en equipo. La evolución a Raticate, los viajes, las memorias. Peleas contra su rival. Luego el repentino adiós.

Nostalgia es lo que sentía, ya no tanto la depresión... eso no quitaba que extrañaba al pokémon rata.

''_Gracias por estar aquí. ''_ Logró agradecer sinceramente el castaño.

**.**

Al final del encuentro en Ciudad Lavanda, ambos entrenadores se montaron en el Charizard de Red dispuestos a seguir adelante, abrir paso entre los cielos de Kanto como la primera vez que lo hicieron. La mirada verde del líder seguía observando en la dirección de la torre, esto lo notó inmediatamente el joven de orbes rubíes. Apretó el agarre de sus manos, dándole a entender que no lo dejaría en esos momentos. _Está orgulloso de ti, donde quiera que esté. _Green esbozó una sonrisa de mera felicidad, un gesto del cual solo el maestro merecía ser testigo.

'' _¿Y ahora a donde vamos? Tu tienes días libres pero yo debo estar en el gimnasio''_. Acomodó sus brazos cruzados detrás de la nuca, despreocupado y canturreando como siempre. _Por supuesto que vamos a Viridian, me quedaré en tu casa._ Respondió un Red igual de despreocupado que el contrario. Posteriormente sacó una baya de su bolsa y comenzó a comerla en silencio ante la vista extrañada del contrario. _'' ¿Acaso ya me pediste permiso para hacerlo?''_

Red negó con la cabeza al tiempo que masticaba el fruto dulce, Green soltó un largo suspiro. _Esta vez te dejaré dormir, si eso es lo que te preocupa. _

A veces Red decía cosas que no debía… el color rojo volvió depositarse en el rostro del líder._ ''Has cambiado mucho, pero créeme que sigues siendo un idiota. ''_

Para cuando volvió a voltear, el maestro ya estaba quedándose dormido bajo la sombra de su gorra, con la mano aún sobre la de su novio. Estar en una montaña día tras día esperando algún honorable retador era un trabajo muy pesado. Al menos el esfuerzo traía frutos y uno de ellos es pasar unos días en una cama con colchón como es debido. Y por supuesto, la compañía de ese malhumorado. Malhumorado que amaba como un loco aunque no lo repitiera.

_Mira hacia el futuro, no sientas más nostalgia._


End file.
